


Final Fantasy

by tifasugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Shiro and Keith are in love, Surprise Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), blowjob, everyone is horny, lance is in love with allura, lance joins the fun, sheith open relationship, top lance?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Los POV van cambiando pero sobre todo, es el de Lance."Se tapó hasta arriba con un jadeo al escuchar el pitido de la cerradura anunciando que su puerta iba a ser abierta. No puso la contraseña, no la cerró en esa prisa por meterse en la cama a masturbarse por lo que cualquiera, cualquiera autorizado, podría entrar. Y habría exclamado ofendido de no ser porque lo que vio le dejó sin palabras."





	Final Fantasy

El denso vapor de la ducha no era lo que les dificultaba la respiración. Tampoco el intenso entrenamiento en el que ambos lo dieron todo, hacía más de diez minutos que recuperaron el aliento del ejercicio. Lo que oprimía sus pechos no era más que el esfuerzo por evitar ser oídos y aunque bien podrían esperar a estar en privado, la falta de contacto de esas semanas les tenía al límite. Ahora, las horas libres de Shiro se volvieron escasas, similar a la situación de Keith como líder de voltron. Por ello no pudieron esperar. Por ello se veían al borde de unos gemidos que nunca llegaban. Y eso que no fue el primer encuentro sexual del día, ni mucho menos.

—Keith —exhaló Shiro de cara a la pared de la ducha, el agua cayendo tras ellos. Keith se adhería a su espalda, tres de sus dedos ocultos de la vista en el interior de Shiro al que le mordía el hombro con fuerza pasando su mano libre por el amplio y marcado pecho de su mejor amigo—, Keith, por favor —Apretó los dedos al metal de la pared, dejando surcos ahí por donde pasaba su prótesis. 

—Eres muy escandaloso —murmuró en su oído con voz grave sintiendo el espasmo de su erección al escuchar su ruego, cruzando sus dedos y dilatando a ese hombretón que ahora se deshacía frente a él—, hice mucho menos ruido esta tarde en tu despacho cuando casi me partes por la mitad.

—No puedo —Le acercó el trasero con intenciones más que claras, Keith se bebió cada hueco de sus músculos, cada curva, lo ancho de su espalda, lo redondo de ese culo que azotó con fuerza. Una exclamación se escapó de los labios de Shiro, una risita de los de Keith.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado, con tanta agua no sirve de nada el lubricante.

A pesar de las quejas, Shiro le siguió.

 

***

 

Labios gruesos.

Manos delicadas.

Piel oscura.

Voz seductora.

Melena larga y espesa.

El olor de las flores.

Ojos azules, celestes, morados.

—Ah, Aa, Allura —El sofocado lamento de Lance fue todo lo que se oía en la habitación además del repetitivo sonido húmedo provocado por su puño empapado en lubricante.

A veces pensaba que se masturbaba demasiado, tanto que ahora le costaba llegar al orgasmo por más que pensase en ella y en situaciones que ojalá fueran reales. Se acercaba muy poco a poco al clímax, imaginando lo que nunca vio pero su mente recreaba con detalle, fantaseando con cómo sonaría su nombre en los labios de esa mujer en un gemido. Se lamió los labios abriéndose un poco más de piernas, pasándose los dedos por la boca deseando que fuera la de esa mujer. Chasqueó la lengua molesto porque no se le ponía dura del todo y no quería correrse de cualquier manera, sentía ganas de un orgasmo intenso pero… no podía. Le costaba.

Y era en momentos como este cuando su fantasía se volvía un poco más… creativa. Era algo que jamás admitiría pero que ayudaba, que normalmente aceleraba su orgasmo de manera brusca. Y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Mientras imaginaba a Allura cabalgándolo, las manos de Shiro aparecieron tirándole del pelo y acercándole el bulto en sus pantalones que él besaba sin pensarlo. La boca de Keith lamiendo lo que no entraba dentro de Allura y a la chica en cuestión, formando una orgía que le hizo morderse el labio. Las imágenes se mezclaban en su mente, Allura comiéndosela a Shiro, él mismo follándosela pero de repente era Keith y pasaba a ser ella de nuevo. No podía centrarse en una sola cosa, su mente un frenesí, su mano a toda velocidad machacándosela, llevándolo un poco más cerca del orgasmo.

Se tapó hasta arriba con un jadeo al escuchar el pitido de la cerradura anunciando que su puerta iba a ser abierta. No puso la contraseña, no la cerró en esa prisa por meterse en la cama a masturbarse por lo que cualquiera,  _ cualquiera autorizado _ , podría entrar. Y habría exclamado ofendido de no ser porque lo que vio le dejó sin palabras.

Keith metía en la habitación a Shiro con las manos en su cintura y la boca adherida a la del capitán, que le tiraba de las greñas negras. Le pegó contra la pared deshaciéndose de su chaqueta y la de su amante con prisa y una torpeza muy poco propia del Keith que conocía. Escuchó el crujir de la tela al quitarse las camisetas a tirones, mordiéndose más que besándose. El gemido de Shiro al rozarse, jadeando uno en la boca del otro, le provocó a Lance un espasmo en su miembro que no esperaba en absoluto. Tragó saliva observando en penumbras cómo Keith le bajaba los pantalones al tiempo que se deshacía de los propios. Y una vez ambos desnudos, Shiro alzó su mano humana, el chasquido al pegar contra la nalga desnuda de Keith resonando en la habitación con el quejido del moreno. 

—Mierda, Shiro, joder, sé que —dejó de hablar para gemir cuando el peliblanco le echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tirarle del pelo, besando, lamiendo y mordiéndole el cuello apretándole a él con el otro brazo por su cintura en un abrazo estrecho. Lance se encontraba petrificado, agarrado a las sábanas sin darse cuenta de que su erección se erguía más dura que hacía meses—, sé que iba a darte yo pero, joder, por favor, Shiro…

—¿Sigues abierto de esta mañana? —Le vio asentir desesperado, guiando los dedos de la mano levitadora de Shiro hacia su trasero—, en cuanto me des lo que quiero te prometo que te doy lo que quieres.

_ Wow. _ Nunca había oído a Shiro hablar así con esa voz tan _s_ _ exy.  _ Sí, su tono autoritario volvería gelatina las piernas de cualquiera pero jamás pensó que a él le afectaría de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo no era lo que le gustaba… O sí. O sí le gustaba de acuerdo con esas fantasías y con lo que se pegaba casi a su ombligo falto de atención. Sorprendido, Lance se miró bajo las sábanas azules tragando saliva al ser testigo de esa erección que iba buscando. Porque una cosa era fantasía y otra realidad, o eso creía hasta ese momento. Y sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo cuando, al alzar la vista, se cruzó directamente con la de Shiro bajo esas cejas rectas y serias.  _ Fuego, puro fuego. _ No se movió, no se atrevía a decir nada, sus ojos traicionándole y bajando hacia donde un grueso dedo entraba y salía con facilidad del cuerpo de Keith. Sin apartar la vista de ese punto y escuchando los apenas perceptibles gemidos de su líder, estiró la mano hasta la mesa de noche para llenarse los dedos de vaselina y acariciarse mejor. 

El magnetismo del gris de los ojos de Shiro sobre el cuello que aún besaba le hizo alzar la vista justo al empezar a masturbarse de nuevo, sintiéndose mucho más sensible, mucho más cercano al orgasmo que antes.  _ Allura, perdóname.  _ Shiro trazó una línea con su lengua del cuello a la oreja de Keith, susurrando después a un volumen audible:

—Vamos a la cama mejor.

Lance abrió los ojos de par en par, pánico apoderándose de su cuerpo al ver a Shiro aproximarse hacia donde él se encontraba haciendo a Keith andar de espaldas. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se pusiera a los pies de esta, tumbándose con Keith sobre él una vez se hubo apartado. Les observaba sin poder,  _ sin querer _ irse o decir nada, la lujuria aún dominando esa parte racional de su mente que le advertía de la inmensa locura que estaba ocurriendo en su habitación. Keith ignoraba por completo su presencia pero Shiro no hacía más que mirarle con media sonrisa, a él y a su ahora visible erección por apartar las sábanas de su cuerpo ya que tan solo llevaba su camiseta gris. Se abrió de piernas con Keith en sus brazos, adherido a su pecho y buscando su boca. Lance tuvo que exhalar muy despacio ante la visión del culo de Keith, alzado frente a él.

Shiro le agarraba del trasero, abriéndolo, dejándole ver durante unos segundos de manera intencionada lo dilatado de su amigo. Un deseo desconocido para él casi le hace cometer una locura pero no podía, no sin consentimiento, no sin que él lo supiera.

—Nos vendría tan bien tener lubricante… —comentó Shiro como si nada con esa voz peligrosa y su mirada divertida dándole una orden silenciosa a Lance que por supuesto, obedeció. Estiró la mano hacia el bote de lubricante olvidado en la cama junto a ellos y se lo acercó a Shiro. Keith devoraba su cuello a besos y mordiscos, tirando de sus brazos con las manos, retorciéndose desesperado—, toma, lléname, lléname Keith.

Durante unos minutos, Shiro se centró únicamente en Keith. El moreno se sentó sobre sus talones, cogiendo el bote de lubricante sin hacer preguntas, llenándose los dedos y la erección con ellos. Un gemido suave se perdió en el aire de la habitación cuando comprobó que seguía dilatado, acercando después las caderas y entrando en él despacio. Shiro se agarraba a las sábanas, Keith a sus muslos, moviendo las rodillas en la cama para colocarse mejor entre sus piernas. Lance no podía ver bien lo que ocurría pero sí podía  _ oír.  _ Y el sonido húmedo al entrar en él, sumado a los gemidos y jadeos, le tenían muy cerca de acabar. Ignoraba cómo se sentía pero ese vaivén de caderas de Keith no podía ser otra cosa que placentero para el hombre bajo él, retorciéndose con el labio inferior entre los dientes, despeinándose al echar atrás la cabeza en la almohada.

No se habían secado bien de la ducha por lo que gotas corrían por la espalda de Keith, más ancha que la de Lance, menos que la de Shiro. Se impresionó una vez más ante el pensamiento de querer pasar la lengua por la superficie, de querer acercarse. Fue cuando empezó a masturbarse muy despacio, dudando mucho de que lo que hacía fuera lo correcto pero disfrutándolo como pocas cosas en su vida, que Shiro le volvió a mirar sobre el hombro de su amante.

—Keith, Keith —jadeó echándose hacia adelante, susurrando en el oído del moreno tras apartar el pelo de su nuca. Sus propios cabellos se agitaban ante las cortas embestidas. Miraba a Lance con ojos entrecerrados y le envidió, él también quería ese tipo de placer—, ¿te acuerdas de ese sueño erótico que tuviste?

—¿Qué? Shiro… —El peliblanco agarró y soltó una de sus nalgas, volviendo dejar ver a Lance eso que tanto quería sentir. Casi gime al ver bien cerca cómo sus dedos empapados entraban sin resistencia en un Keith cada vez más descontrolado.

—El sueño con Lance —Tragó saliva ante la mención de su nombre, paralizado con la mano en la base de su erección sin saber cómo proceder—, ese en el que te follaba.

—Sí, sí, ¿a qué viene esto? Shiro, méteme los dedos, sé que alcanzas con tu mano pro—

—¿Sigues queriéndolo? —Keith levantó la cara del cuello de Shiro, no veía su expresión al tenerle de espaldas pero supo que estaba irritado por el chasquido de lengua.

—Sí, ¿me vas a follar en condiciones con la mano o tengo qu—

—No te preocupes —sacó los dedos y volvió a abrir las nalgas de Keith, dejándole ver cómo su agujero se contraía ante el vacío en su interior. Lance alzó la mirada hacia la de Shiro, que besaba la mejilla del moreno, hablando con miel en la voz después—, vas a tener lo que quieres pero no te lo voy a dar yo. Vamos a cumplir tu fantasía sexual, ¿te parece?

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Shi…

No pudo más.

Tenía la aprobación. Tenía la polla empapada, dura y alineada ante el agujero que Shiro tan bien le presentaba. Se la sostuvo con la izquierda, agarrando la cintura de Keith con la derecha al adelantar las caderas. Un gemido ronco y gutural surgió de su garganta en cuanto el glande se deslizó prácticamente solo dentro de Keith. El moreno estiró la espalda con una aspiración sorprendida, mirando sobre su hombro cuando Lance dejó caer la frente entre sus omóplatos. Shiro le lamió de clavículas a mandíbula con una risa golfa, abriéndole con ambas manos para Lance que una vez empezó a hundirse en Keith, levantó su camiseta adelantando las caderas. Observaba cómo se enterraba en él sin resistencia, sin problema, escuchando los murmullos sorprendidos de Keith. Shiro mantenía las piernas abiertas y Keith aspiraba entre gemidos una y otra vez, clavando las uñas tanto en su hombro como en la nuca de Lance al echar el brazo hacia atrás. 

El cubano alzó la vista, hundiéndose en el azul oscuro de los de Keith que le tiró del pelo para besarle en un ronco gemido tan pronto se la metió hasta el fondo. Y era Keith el que llevaba el ritmo, el que se movía, el que jadeaba sin apenas aliento porque la sensación le resultaba demasiado. Lance volvió la vista ahora con labios húmedos de la saliva de su amigo hacia abajo, entre sus piernas donde tan solo veía la base de su húmeda erección aparecer y desaparecer de su culo. De su interior. La presión era perfecta, le tenía tenso, al borde sin llegar a correrse. Y Keith comenzaba a temblar, susurrando su nombre, el de Shiro. Se le cerraron los ojos con un suave gemido de garganta que deleitó a Shiro tanto que se unió a los quejidos de placer. Se lamió los labios observando a los paladines, a Lance superado por el placer de tener el culo de Keith apretado a su erección, metiéndola despacio pero sin pausa hasta el fondo y arrancando los sonidos más deliciosos de labios de Keith. Les observaba tan preciosos, fuertes y tan suyos, escuchando el ahora chasquido de Lance chocando contra el culo de Keith.

El moreno, aunque confuso, no se negó en ningún momento ante el placer que tanto necesitaba. Era muy diferente de hacerlo con Shiro, primero por el tamaño, segundo por la fuerza y tercero por lo muchísimo que temblaba Lance tras su cuerpo. No habría imaginado jamás el llevar a la realidad esta fantasía y daba gracias por tener una pareja tan comprensiva y abierta como era Shiro. Amaba al que tenía al frente, deseaba al que tenía a su espalda. Al abrir los ojos vio a Shiro gimoteando bajo su cuerpo, tomando su longitud tan bien como siempre, pidiéndole más. Escuchó a Lance hacer  _ mucho _ ruido a su espada entre jadeos y gemidos, y apoyó las manos en los abdominales de Shiro, moviendo las caderas de alante hacia atrás. Abrió la boca ante la disparidad de sensaciones: el estar enterrado en Shiro apretado hasta su base, provocando ese sonrojo y jadeos que tanto le gustaban; el echarse hacia atrás y chocar contra Lance que gimoteaba sobre su hombro, llenándoselo de besos y acariciando su cuello con su respingona nariz. Frenó un poco buscando la manera en la que al metersela a Shiro le diera en ese punto que le hacía arquear la espalda y cuando lo consiguió, le ordenó a Keith que hiciera lo mismo con él.

Shiro les observaba, dejándose hacer excitado al verles sudar y besarse, susurrarse, jadear. Incluso en esta situación Keith se mostraba dominante, era incapaz de dejarse hacer sin más, tenía que mantener el control. Tras un particular gemido más alto de lo normal y esos segundos en los que le vio poner los ojos en blanco de labios abiertos, supo que Lance golpeó justo donde Keith le daba a él. El moreno le miraba desde arriba con los cabellos negros enmarcándole el rostro, precioso. Le vio formar con sus labios un  _ “te quiero” _ mudo al que le contestó justo antes de arquear la espalda en la cama con los dedos aferrados a la almohada y el placer obligándole a gemir.

Lance respiraba hondo tras Keith pasando las manos por su pecho y abdominales, mirando sobre su hombro cómo, a pesar de estar en medio, se los follaba a los dos sin darles tregua. Jamás imaginó ser testigo del sonrojo de Shiro y sus cejas unidas en puro deleite con los labios entreabiertos, deslizándose él al mismo tiempo dentro de Keith. Le besó el cuello, asombrado por lo  _ bien _ que se sentía al follarle, lo mucho que le masajeaba su interior mojado y ardiente, lo cerca que le tenía. Procuraba no correrse, se esforzaba por contenerse pero el ritmo de Keith no hacía las cosas fáciles.

La estimulación casi era demasiado para el moreno, lleno y apretado entre los dos, caliente, cerca del orgasmo, prácticamente ahí. Sabía que hacía ruido provocando esos dos gemidos, tres contando el propio y que las personas en los dormitorios adyacentes sabrían que Lance tenía sexo con alguien. Quería más, necesitaba más por lo que aumentó el ritmo. Las manos de Shiro se aferraban a las sábanas sobre su cabeza, las de Lance a su cintura. El cubano se tensaba a su espalda por lo que no podía quedarle mucho. Y se vio incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo tan pronto escuchó la orden de Lance, una voz desconocida calentando su oído y enviándole un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

—Tócasela —susurró Lance, más un jadeo que una orden—, Keith, Keith, mierda, Keith.

—Ah, ¡Keith! —gimió Shiro de manera escandalosa, contrario a los murmullos de Lance.

No pudo avisarles, no pudo decir nada. Simplemente se corrió dentro de Shiro en fuertes espasmos, apretando con sus músculos a un Lance que exclamaba sorprendido entre sus propias olas de placer. Su pareja le susurraba que le amaba y él casi lloraba por la intensa estimulación, volviéndose demasiado en cuanto bajó de ese orgasmo que casi le tumba sobre Shiro al ser tan devastador.

—Lance, Lance aparta —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—Mmmmierda, estaba, estaba… joder —Se quejó Lance agarrándose la base de una enrojecida y brillante erección. Keith se tumbó boca arriba en la cama junto a Shiro, también erecto.

—Ven aquí —Le dijo al grandullón, tirando de su hombro para que se tumbase sobre su pecho—, bésame.

Lance observó a Shiro girar en la cama, obedeciendo a Keith sin pensar dos veces. Le fascinaba lo mucho que se sometía a los deseos de su amigo, dejándose hacer y deshacer por él, a sus deseos. Y fue ahora Keith el que entre besos apasionados de Shiro le miró a los ojos, abriendo el trasero del capitán con sus fuertes y largos dedos tirando de sus nalgas. Lance se lamió los labios al ver su rosado agujero por el que chorreó el esperma que Keith antes derramó. No pensó ni pidió permiso, simplemente hizo lo que su cuerpo le imploraba, lo que fantaseó miles de veces. Al fin y al cabo Shiro era Shiro y no creía que existiera una sola persona que no desease tenerle en su cama al menos una vez. Mojó su glande en lo espeso de esa corrida observando la curva de su espalda y trasero y la metió despacio hasta el fondo exhalando ante la ola de placer que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Shiro gimió su nombre arqueando la espalda que ahora acariciaba Keith con media sonrisa.

—Te encanta, te encanta que te hagamos de todo Takashi, te vuelve loco, ¿verdad? —murmuró Keith lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Shiro asentía y Lance le apretaba la redondez de ese culo tan perfecto con ambas manos, hundido hasta el fondo.

—Lance, por favor —gimoteó, separando las caderas de él para darle a entender que quería que se moviese—, Keith tócame —Hizo lo contrario, salió de debajo de su cuerpo y se puso en pie junto a la cama —. Keeeith —protestó Shiro estirando el brazo hacia él, fuertes espasmos atrapando la erección de un Lance hasta el momento mudo por aguantar la respiración y ese orgasmo que casi estaba ahí.

—¿Crees que puedes sentártelo encima, Lance? Quiero chupársela mientras se corre —preguntó mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

—Sí —apretando los dientes, salió del interior de Shiro, metiendo dos dedos. Tras armarse de valor, susurró en el oído del que siempre sería el paladín negro—, no quiero que se salga nada.

—Me vais a matar —Keith rió con suavidad ante el gruñido de Shiro, sentándose de espaldas a Lance con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, al borde de la cama en el que esperaba el moreno.

Shiro se elevó sobre su erección y Keith la sostuvo, inclinándola hacia adelante para chuparle el glande, provocando que se retorciera ante la humedad de su boca. Tras eso, la alineó con la entrada de Shiro, goteante y libre de dedos, guiándola hacia el interior. Lance resopló de manera temblorosa contra la ancha espalda frente a él, pasando las palmas de las manos por un torso duro hasta lo irreal. Hizo a Shiro dar un agudo gritito sorprendido al tirarle de los pezones, por lo que jugó con ellos entre sus dedos. Ambos, Lance y Shiro, respiraron hondo una vez estuvo enterrado en él y Keith no perdió tiempo. Se inclinó con las manos plantadas en los muslos de Shiro para lamer los testículos de Lance, bajando la boca hasta situarse ente sus nalgas. Las separó y lamió entre ellas, haciendo al cubano gemir entre dientes curvando los dedos de los pies. Nunca le habían hecho eso y descubrió que le encantaba. Para su disgusto, fue subiendo esos besos y lamidas húmedas hasta la unión de sus cuerpos, hasta los subidos testículos de Shiro, metiendo después y muy despacio esa enorme erección hinchada en su boca.

Lance dudaba sobre si centrar su atención en el culo expuesto de Shiro ante él o si inclinarse para observar a Keith tragarle hasta la base. La ausencia de arcadas le dejó maravillado, lo mucho que ahora le apretaba Shiro le obligó a mantener la cabeza hacia atrás, pegada a la almohada con el cuerpo tenso.

—Shiro, me voy a, oh mierda, ¡Keith! —El susodicho le metió un dedo hasta el nudillo, presionando su próstata de inmediato y haciendo que su orgasmo fuera repentino, brusco y brutal—. Me corro, me, me, ah, me estoy, ¡ahmmmmmmmmmm!

Apretó los dientes alzando las caderas,  _ levantando a Shiro  _ que succionaba aire entre dientes gimiendo después de manera gutural. Atrapaba el dedo de Keith en lo más hondo de su cuerpo, exhalando con los hombros en la cama pero la espalda curvada y las piernas temblorosas. Apenas se movía en el interior de Shiro, solo lo suficiente para que con la presión succionara sus descargas, llenándolo también de su esperma, calentándolo por dentro. El capitán se dejó ir justo después en la boca de Keith, que tragó con un sonido contento de su garganta aspirando por la nariz con fuerza. Gemía de la manera más escandalosa, apretándole su miembro ya flácido con cada espasmo, tirando de la melena de Keith que tragaba y succionaba sin descanso.

—Keith, cariño, para, es demasiado, ah —Se quejó Shiro, tirando del moreno que se sacó la polla de su boca con un cómico  _ pop _ que hizo reír a Lance al instante. 

Se tumbaba boca arriba de ojos cerrados, una mano aún dando apretones a la cintura de Shiro, la otra sobre su pecho. Abrió un ojo para ver a Keith ponerse en pie para sostener en sus manos el rostro de Shiro, besándolo en los labios de la manera más dulce para después mirarle con tanta ternura que le provocó una alzamiento de cejas. Nunca habría imaginado a Keith siendo tan…  _ suave _ , aunque claro, era Shiro, y con Shiro todo cambiaba para él. Se preguntó si eso que vio en los ojos de Keith era lo que brillaba en los suyos al mirar a Allura, suspirando. El peliblanco le rodeó con los brazos y respiró profundamente en el hueco de su cuello, rozando la cara en ese punto con un sonido parecido a un ronroneo cuando Keith le acarició la nuca con las uñas. Miró a Lance a los ojos, a su pecho aún lleno de parches rojizos de la excitación y el esfuerzo, y sonrió de lado.

—¿Todo bien ahí detrás? —Lance cerró los ojos notando la sonrisa en la voz de Keith, alzando un pulgar entre respiraciones entrecortadas—, voy a por una toalla húmeda, espera ahí subido un poco, cariño —Escuchó un beso breve y el “ _ humm” _ de Shiro.

—¿Lance? —Suspiró sentado en sus piernas y echando un brazo hacia atrás, tocando su costado por debajo de la camiseta en una caricia cariñosa—, ¿todo bien de verdad? ¿no ha sido un poco…?

—Me has pillado por sorpresa, sí —abrió los ojos, admirando el culo de Shiro aún adherido a su pelvis, tan solo dejándole ver el vello púbico manchado contra sus redondas nalgas blancas—, ¿me tengo que creer que os metisteis aquí por error?

—Eso digo yo, Shiro —preguntó Keith, un deje de picardía en su voz—, me arrastraste a esta habitación, ¿lo llevabas planeando hace tiempo o ha sido espontáneo?

—Espontáneo —La voz de Shiro sonó diminuta, la risa de Keith de un alegre que no escuchaba casi desde el principio de conocerse. Se incorporó en la cama con los antebrazos apoyados en ella, observando con detenimiento el cuerpo desnudo del moreno.  _ Wow, sí que está cambiado. _

—Pero sabías perfectamente dónde te estabas metiendo —dijo Keith con las manos en las caderas, la toalla en una de ellas. Shiro se meneó inquieto sobre Lance, rascándose la mejilla.

—Sí, siento no, siento haber forzado un poco la situación —musitó. Lance alzó una mano y la plantó con fuerza contra una de las cachas de su culo, sacándole un jadeo sorprendido.

—Nada por lo que pedir disculpas, capi —Se rió al ver el sonrojo en la mejilla de Shiro, que miró hacia atrás en su dirección avergonzado.  _ Tengo todavía la polla en su culo y se pone colorado por eso...OK. _

—No me estaba quejando precisamente. Anda, levanta el culo —Acercó la toalla al trasero de Shiro, que se tumbó en la cama de lado con un suspiro aliviado mientras se dejaba limpiar—, menudo desastre te hemos formado ahí dentro.

—Pásamela ahora, estoy… —Lance se señaló la manchada entrepierna, pegajosa y blanquecina—, wow…

—¿Qué pensará  _ tu princesa _ de saber esto? —Le dijo Keith pasándole la toalla por la parte más limpia. Lance la cogió abriendo la boca y los ojos con horror.

—No se lo puedes decir —Le ordenó. Keith resopló riendo después, cogiendo sus calzoncillos del suelo.

—Claro que no se lo va a decir, ni a ella ni a nadie. Esto no puede salir de aquí —comentó Shiro en un suspiro, sin moverse de donde estaba y ahuecando la almohada con los ojos cerrados.

—Takashi, no te pongas cómodo que nos tenemos que ir a la habitación, esta cama es diminuta.

—Eso, quiero dormir solo, venga, venga —hizo gestos con las manos a Shiro para echarle, este protestando casi de manera infantil cuando Keith le tiró los calzoncillos al pecho. Observó cómo se ponía en pie con un suspiro, quejándose.

—Mañana me va a doler todo…

—No me arrepiento de nada —admitió Lance. Keith le miró con los ojos entrecerrados—, ¿qué te pasa, melenas?

—No… creía que no te iba esto —No especificó qué era esto, tampoco hacía falta. Se subía la cremallera de los pantalones, aún sin camiseta y divagó observando el pecho de su amigo y la ancha espalda de Shiro, las columnas que tenía por piernas.

—Pues sí, parece que sí —admitió poniéndose también sus calzoncillos, hechos un guiñapo a los pies de la cama—. Lo que no sabía, aunque tampoco me extraña, es que tú  _ soñaras  _ con ello.

—No te flipes, fue una fantasía erótica y ya está cumplida —Le pasó su camiseta a un somnoliento Shiro, que no paraba de bostezar.

—¿Ves? Esto sí ha sido una buena manera de estrechar lazos —Le chinchó Lance, poniendo una mueca al encontrar sus sábanas un tanto húmedas de líquidos no identificados. Tendría que cambiarlas al día siguiente.

—Vete a la mierda, capullo —rieron juntos, Shiro observándoles contento desenrollando la camiseta por su pecho.

—Buenas noches, Lance —se despidió meneando la mano en la puerta de la habitación. Keith tan solo se llevó dos dedos a la frente, sonriendo igual que él mismo, que le devolvió el saludo.

Cuando se vio solo, suspiró en el repentino silencio. Se encontraba satisfecho, ese orgasmo que buscaba más que saciado y esa faceta de su sexualidad que sospechaba, ahora confirmada. No creía que fuese a resultarle raro el relacionarse con ellos después de esto, al fin y al cabo lograron que todo acabase de una manera natural. Vivieron mucho y esto fue algo más que experimentar con ellos. Un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba y que, por qué no, podría repetir alguna que otra vez.

 

***

 

Keith observaba el rostro de Shiro, tranquilo y con los labios entre abiertos con la mejilla espachurrada en la almohada. Suspiró sintiéndose enamorado y agradecido, apartando ese mechón de pelo hacia atrás para ver mejor su rostro. Shiro abrió un ojo, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —Alzó la mano hasta la suya, besándola. El que tuviera su otro brazo protésico era una ventaja a la hora de dormir porque no se ponía en el camino y podían achucharse a gusto.

—Sí, es solo que no me creo la suerte que tengo contigo.

—Hmm… eso debería decirlo yo… No esperaba, no creía que fuera a gustarte verme con él. Con otro. Eres muy posesivo —Le dio con un dedo en la nariz y Keith puso un mohín.

—Es mi lado galra, no puedo evitarlo, y es con gente que no te merece. Lance me es diferente, es mi amigo, mi hermano.

—Cuidado con eso, al último que llamaste hermano ahora es tu prometido —dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo entre risas tontas.

—No sé ni por qué te quiero tantísimo con lo tonto que eres, en serio…

Hundió la cara en el pecho de Shiro, respirando en paz una vez le rodeó con su enorme brazo, sintiéndose recogido por él. Se sentía especialmente cansado y saciado después del subidón que fue tener a los dos para él, hacer que se corriesen y observar cómo disfrutaban ante sus ojos. Se rió en silencio al imaginar la misma escena con más personas, cuestionándose si Shiro estaría dispuesto pero dejando la pregunta para otro día. Al fin y al cabo tenían tiempo para hacer realidad sus fantasías más secretas y sospechaba que, tras lo de esa noche, muchas de ellas podrían llegar a hacerse realidad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Esto puede dar pie a más fics? Pues a lo mejor.  
> Lo único que sé es que se me ocurre, lo escribo y lo subo, no tiene más.
> 
> No me arrepiento de nada ♥
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
